Letter To Home From Home About Home
by writer-of-demigodishness
Summary: Here is a little one-shot about an OC character talking in a letter to his father about camp. Based off of the song 'Home' from A Very Potter Sequel. More of a summary inside. Hope you like it!


**Hello people! This is a little one-shot I thought of while watching A Very Potter Sequel. I was listening to the song Home and thought how it pertained to a demigod's life as well. So I decided to doccument it. **

**This is basically about an OC character I made up: Nicholas, a son of Aphrodite. He is writing to his dad about camp for the first time since he arrived. He could be any age really, whatever age you want him to be, he is.**

**I want to thank all of you who read/review this in advance. You are all so suppostive and nice. And I love you all for that. So thank you ahead of time! **

**Lil side note: Are you a StarKid too? I'm just currious to know! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Half-Blood or A Very Potter Sequel: the song Home :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Letter To Home From Home About Home<strong>

**"Home."  
>I've heard the word before,<br>but it never meant much more  
>than just a thing I've never had.<strong>

Dear Dad,

How are you? I'm fine, wonderful even. It's great to be here at camp for the first time. Everyone is so nice. It really feels like home here. I know you'd wish for me to say that our house feels like my home, but the small apartment was never my real home. You know that. And I've always felt as if I'd never find a home. It was never much to me before other than another word for house. But now it does.

**A "place,"**  
><strong>They say, "Hey, know your place!"<strong>  
><strong>But I've never had a place to even know,<strong>  
><strong>or a face that I could go to<strong>  
><strong>if I needed someone there...<strong>

Many people have said that you need that one place you can go to, but I've never really had that place. Well, up until now of course. And the same goes for people. The one person you can go to if you need something, or to just talk… I have that here.

**I'm laughing**  
><strong>it's hard to hide a smile<strong>  
><strong>My god, it's been a while<strong>  
><strong>since I have had a reason to.<strong>

If you saw mw right now Dad, you'd laugh. There's this huge cheesy smile on my face from everything that's been happening lately. It's hard not to smile, though. Everyone and everything is just so nice it's impossible not to. It's been quite a while since I've smiled, hasn't it? I guess I really didn't have a reason to before.

**To think**  
><strong>it's been here all along<strong>  
><strong>somewhere to belong,<strong>  
><strong>and a reason,<strong>  
><strong>a something-to-believe-in<strong>

And the odd thing is that this camp-Camp Half-Blood- has been here forever. It's always been here as the place I belong and the thing to believe in.

**I've finally found it,**  
><strong>a place where I'm wanted...<strong>  
><strong>This must be how it feels to have a home<strong>

And now I've found it for my own. This camp is the place for kids like me and the place where I'm liked and wanted. It's the most amazing feeling, dad. This feeling of finally having a home. It's one of the greatest feelings I've ever experienced.

**I used to dream about it**  
><strong>but never schemed or counted<strong>  
><strong>on fantasies or wishes-<strong>  
><strong>it breaks a man to see what he misses<strong>

And I have thought and dreamed about having a real home like this. But that's all they were. Dreams and thoughts. I never thought that they would come true and I never counted on them becoming so. It's almost heart breaking to see what I've missed.

**So many nights I'd pray**  
><strong>for a better life, a better day<strong>  
><strong>but I never thought that it'd come true<strong>  
><strong>now that it's here, I don't know what to do<strong>  
><strong>and I'm trying not to cry<strong>

All those nights in the city where you could hear the sirens wail all through the evening, I would pray to some greater force for something better than this; or even just a better day. But I never, ever thought someone would answer that prayer. And now that's it's right in front of me… I have no idea what to do about it. I'm almost so happy, I could cry. But that wouldn't be very manly of me though, would it. Even if I am a son of Aphrodite.

**This must be how it feels**  
><strong>to have a home<strong>

And I think, this is really how it feels to have a home. With all of my half siblings and with the other demigods. I truly fit in here. And it's an amazing feeling.

**I've finally made it**  
><strong>I've hoped and I've waited<strong>  
><strong>and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone<strong>

After hoping and waiting for it to happen, it finally did. I did make it to camp- which is the real reason I'm writing to you. So you don't worry. My satyr brought me here with only a few bruises along the way. And for the first time, like I said before, I feel so in-touch with everyone here. And I know I'm not alone.

**My heart starts to heal**  
><strong>to know that it's real.<strong>  
><strong>This is how it must feel<strong>  
><strong>to have a home!<strong>

Maybe it's the fact that my mom is the love goddess, but I can almost feel my heart heal with each passing minute I'm here. And it reminds me that this is all real. And now I know this is how it feels to have a true home.

So in closing I just wanted to write to you. I do miss you dad, I do. I just know that this is where I belong. You understand that, right? I hope you do. I'll visit during all of the holidays if you wish. Maybe see you in the new apartment soon. I hope it's as nice as you wished. I have to stop now. Chiron (a counselor) is starting archery class soon. I love and miss you dad.

Your son,

Nicholas

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. If you review also, please be kind. I'd like it if you did chose to review though :)<strong>

**Thanks again!**

**-Love**


End file.
